The Seige of Sparx: A preview
by SirenixNymph
Summary: How did Daphne's story go? How did she end up in lake Crystalis when she was on Sparx? How did the Ancestral witches find and curse her? Read and find out!


The Siege of Sparx

preview chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. Winx Club is property of Viacom, Rainbow, and Nickelodeon.

Authors Note: This is a preview of my up-in-coming pre series fan fiction of Winx Club. This preview will mainly be told from Daphne's point of view, though when I finish the first chapter and post it, it will be told from multiple points of view, from Marion, Oritel, Daphne, The Ancestrals, and Baltor to name a few. This series will focus on Daphnes arrival at Alfea to the beginning of the first episode of Winx Club. I hope you like it!

This preview is a piece of the story "The Siege of Sparx."

"Here they come." she thought desparingly. The blasts that proceed them can't be denied.

A fairy was running frantically down a long and dark castle hall, the torches long since snuffed by the negative energy pervading the air. Memories flashed through her mind, one replacing the other in quick succession. _A battle raging in a courtyard, blood and bodies marring the once beautiful and flowing architecture. "_No." _A strong Queen fighting against a horrible man, grabbed by a giant earthen hand down into the ground. _No! _A proud King plunging his sword into the ground, fierce determination firm on his face. "Release the Queen!" He belows, before he is hit in the back by a faceless enemy and crumples to the ground. "_Noooo!" She screams, not excepting what her eyes have seen. Her own parents, brutily murdered, and all she once knew destroyed before her eyes.

She pulls herself together, and checks the bundle in her arms, looking up only long enough not to trip. Evil laughter heralds the imminent approach of her pursuers, the Ancestral witches. The strongest evil in the magic dimension, they craved power and detested light. Which is what had drawn them to her home, Sparx. As the resting place of the great Dragon, and source of it's power, the Dragon Fire, it hadn't been long before the witches had set their sights on them. Only by the grace of God had they escaped notice this long.

The fairy looks back in horror and changes course, ducking behind a corner and into an alcove. Just in time, because the witches have now entered the hall, flying past her. She smiles and glances down at the baby she is holding. "Still asleep." She murmers to herself gratefully. If the baby wakes up and cries, they would be done for. But even if she continues to sleep they won't be safe for long. The last thing her parents had told her was to keep Bloom and herself same. They had to find a way out!

"Oh no!" she groaned inwardly. In her hasty escape, she hadn't realized that she had led the witches to the only exit on this side of the palace. And she was trapped behind them!

She looked around the room she was in, stepping out of the alcove. Though no ways out were present, she sighed in relief. This room was one she knew well, as her mother had taken her here often, filling her with hope and dreams of a bright future and her destiny. It was the home of the Dragon Fire, where it rested in a great golden chalice carved with fairies, flames, and magical creatures. There was yet hope!

She walked reverently towards the chalice, flames dancing bright. "I can defend myself, but if something happens to me, Bloom will be helpless." She reaches into the flames, and un harmed, lifts them from the chalice. "For you, little sister. So that if something should happen to me, hope will still live on." The flames shrink in her hand, until they were no bigger than an ember. Then, ever so carefully, she places the ember on the babies chest and presses it to her heart. Slowly it fades into her and she's filled with a brief flash of orange light.

She hears the witches shouting, aparently relizing they've reached a dead end. She must think quickly! There's only one way out now, and that's a portal. But where to? The whole magic dimension was under attack. "That's it!" she thought. "The only safe place would be a place without magic. Earth. Unfortunately, with all the negative energy in the place, she can only manage the smallest flicker of magic.

Taking a deep breath, she tried once more. This time it works. The only problem is that as weak as she is, only one person can go at a time. She gently pushes Bloom through the portal, but before she can step through herself, she feels the negative energy grow stronger than ever! She turns just in time to block the Ancestrals blast!

"So you thought you could escape, didn't you Princess?" one of the Ancestrals sneered, holding a ball of purple energy menacingly above her hand. The Ancestrals cackle. "Your parents thought they could escape their fate as well, but look what happened to them!" another stated matter-of-factly. Frustrated, the fairy lets out a scream of defiance! "Just get it over with, witch!" she seethes between her teeth. "Oh, we will!" The last one cried. "Just as soon as we have the Dragon Fire!"

"You will never have the power of the Dragon Fire!" She shouts! The witches cackle again. "You really don't understand, do you? We will have the Dragon fire if we have to rip the power right out of your body!" She can't help it anymore, her face contorts in terror. "If only my magic wasn't so weak!" she thought to herself. But than it hits her! It's risky, but it's her only hope! She must get away from this energy, and closer to her source of power! With the last of her energy, she shouts "Sirenix Gate!"

To the Ancestrals amazement, a watery gate opens in the middle of the room, above the chalice. She smiles back at them gravely, then steps through, feeling the gate close behind her.


End file.
